


It's Beginning to Look a lot Like Christmas

by julrenda



Series: Station Spice [8]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/pseuds/julrenda
Summary: The Christmas season has just begun. Vic receives small gifts in the first four days of December until a special gift is received on the fifth day.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: Station Spice [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517672
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	It's Beginning to Look a lot Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [JudoAly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudoAly/gifts).



> Sorry I missed a Thanksgiving Spicy story but Christmas has come early

It is five days into December already and each day Vic has received a surprise from her Hubby. Though not the sexual surprise Vic wanted. On Sunday morning Lucas had left her a long stemmed red rose and a cat Christmas decoration on her bedroom pillow with a message.

Dear Victoria,

This year is our first official Christmas together as a couple. Each day until Christmas I have a surprise for you.

Love Lucas

On Monday morning she awoke to find a dog Christmas tree ornament and another long stemmed red rose. Tuesday morning when she was at Station 19 she awoke again to find a firetruck Christmas decoration and a pink long stemmed rose with a note.

To my dearest Vic,

As our love grows so does my desire for you. Happy third of December.

Love Sacul

On Wednesday morning she had just come home to find a single long red stemmed rose and a clear bauble that had flakes of photos of Lucas’s naked bum rolling around when you turned it. At this point Vic had not seen Lucas and she usually saw him every second day if not every day at odd hours.

She knew he was fine as he kept presenting her with her small gifts but she needed to see him for some physical intimacy which she was craving most at the moment, she must be ovulating she thought as that is when her horny mood is at its highest peak.

Thursday morning Vic awakens to find her man sleeping next to her. Vic touches his bearded chin and he stirs and awakens with Vic watching him.

“I am your surprise this morning, your long pink stemmed rose is very erect and not at all thorny.”

“Better not be thorny if I have to put that in my mouth. Hey it’s supposed to be my surprise not yours.” Vic protests.

“Oh yeah I forgot.” Lucas says acting dumb then smiles and whispers in a husky tone, “Okay Eggy get ready for Cool hand Luke to get you in the festive spirit.”

“Oh you better get going before my Santa Claws come out to play.”

“Where’s Hark the Herald Angel when you need him” Lucas says praying and Vic takes her t-shirt off and throws it at him.

“Hark is not an Angel,” Vic harked and squealed as Lucas jumps on her and moves his way under the covers.

A moment later Lucas’s left hand appeared from underneath the covers with Vic’s panties and throws them at her face. “You will pay for that Chief.”

“Can’t wait!” came the muffled response as Vic felt Lucas’s bearded scratching her tummy which makes her giggle. 

Lucas plants soft kisses around her belly button as his hands pump her breasts. Vic’s fingers brush his hair and Lucas continues his decent to her Santa sack where his nose strokes her labia before he finds her clit and nuzzles it.

“Chief!” Vic shouts.

“Hold your Reindeer's Mrs Claus.” Lucas mutters then he lightly licks her labia up and down with the point of his tongue in a fleeting motion.

Vic digs her nails into Lucas’s head forcing him to start manipulating her clit with rapid movement. Vic moans in pleasurable response. Lucas delves deeper in motivation. Vic’s juices are flowing.

“Hmm your mince pie is sure damn tasty Mrs Claus.” Luke emphasis loudly then mutters “My Santa’s sleigh is about ready to jingle all the way.”

“But Santa needs to finish the job at hand.” Vic mentions with rising impatience.

“Hand yes, let’s add that to your stocking.” Lucas says grumpily and applies two fingers to her sack and pushes them up and down before a third finger joins in the spirit of yuletide.

“Jesus in a manger.” Vic cries out on the eve of her Christmas as Lucas's fingers toboggan through until her gift has been received. “Oh Santa that was some dinging and donging I am merrily on high.” She says in satisfaction.

“So has Santa been naughty or nice to you yet?”

“Santa you are so naughty. You better start using your nutcracker to crunch my nut.”

Lucas laughs and starts singing “Santa Claus is coming to town.” Driving his sleigh deep into his Mrs Claus who’s humming a few bars of “Oh Holy Night.”

Lucas makes his reindeer go faster and faster, skating his way in Vic’s figgy pudding as her insides are being illuminated. Vic moans her glad tidings as Lucas groans his exchange. Lucas’s donner is dashing with speed and soon they revel in their festive cheer, Lucas eggnog spilling into Vic’s cookie jar.

“Santa baby I am in tidings of comfort and joy. You are now on the nice list.” Vic whispers into Lucas’s ear.

Sliding off Vic he takes her in his arms and huskily asks her “Was your jingle bell rocked.”

“Yes with a lot of fervor.”

“Well the festive season has just began so expect your tree to be trimmed further with much more pageantry.”

“Bring on the mistletoe Hubby.” Vic smirks up at her man.

“Please pass me some tissues so I can wipe that sexy smirk from your face.”

“Oh here. I bought these especially for you.” Vic passes him a tissue box with Santa’s and Christmas trees all over it.

“For me.” Lucas says in surprise. “I do love my tissues.”

“And you’re Eggy?” Vic asks.

“Always and forever Victoria Hughes.” Lucas says with all his love and they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> More Christmas treats soon


End file.
